clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Waddle On Party
:For the party from Club Penguin Island, see Waddle On Party (CPI). The Waddle On Party was a party in Club Penguin that began on January 31, 2017, and ended on March 30, 2017. It was first confirmed by Megg in a post on the What's New Blog.Important Announcement Regarding Club Penguin on Desktop and Mobile Devices It was a celebration of the history and community of Club Penguin. Players could participate in trivia at the party, and many moderators and mascots visited. A special secret was revealed as well.Important Announcement Regarding Club Penguin on Desktop and Mobile Devices comment Free items Trivia questions During the party, players could answer trivia questions in various rooms, which have large screens and three buttons below them labeled "A", "B", and "C". The screen would display a question with three answers for 15 seconds. To answer, players would have to throw a snowball, or click at the correct choice. After the 15 seconds were up, the correct answers were shown. If the question was answered correctly, five coins were received and one point was added to a page of the Memory Book. If three were correctly answered per page, the player was able to receive one or two items, depending on which room they answered questions in. There were seven rooms, and each room had eighteen questions. Correct answers had a green background and incorrect answers had a red background. |} Trivia *It was the 153rd and last party to be held on Club Penguin before being discontinued. *The party was held to celebrate all 11 years of Club Penguin. *The Iceberg would tip if at least 5 players were wearing Blue, walking a Blue Puffle or any of its variants (Blue Triceratops Puffle, Blue Border Collie, Blue Raccoon Puffle, Blue Deer Puffle and Blue Crystal Puffle), and dancing while wearing any Hard Hat. *An instrumental version of Party In My Iggy was played when the Iceberg was tipped. *The balloons, banners and carpets shared the same colors of the Club Penguin logo. *On the Club Penguin App, only the Town was decorated. *Fireworks were added for the final week, starting on March 22, 2017. *On March 29, 2017, the day before the classic Club Penguin was discontinued, all players were granted access to features locked by a membership, described as an "all-access pass".Waddle On Party: Finale Meet-Up Times Glitches *Multiple trivia screens were released a day later than listed. **According to a schedule from Club Penguin's help page, the trivia screens for the Everyday Phoning Facility and Cove would be released a day after its previously announced date.Minor Changes to Club Penguin Unlock Dates ***Instead of the updated date, the trivia screens became available, respectively, on February 5, 2017 and on February 6, 2017. *The pennants at the Snow Forts disappeared if more than one player was in the room. Gallery Sneak Peeks WaddleOnPartySneakPeek.png|A sneak peek of the Snow Forts Screens Waddle On Party Homepage and Login Screen.png|The homepage screen for the party Waddle On Party logo screen.png|The logo screen during the party Dialogs Waddle On Party login 1.png Waddle On Party login 2.png Waddle On Party login 3.png Waddle On Party town jacket.png Waddle On Party task 1 start.png Waddle On Party task 1 congrats.png Waddle On Party task 2 start.png Waddle On Party task 2 congrats.png Waddle On Party task 3 start.png Waddle On Party task 3 congrats.png Waddle On Party task 4 start.png Waddle On Party task 4 congrats.png Waddle On Party task 5 start.png Waddle On Party task 5 congrats.png Waddle On Party task 6 start.png Waddle On Party task 6 congrats.png Waddle On Party task 7 start.png Waddle On Party task 7 congrats.png Waddle On Party all tasks congrats.png Waddle On Party iceberg congrats.png Rooms Waddle On Party Cove.png|Cove Waddle On Party Dock.png|Dock Waddle On Party Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Waddle On Party Everyday Phoning Facility.png|Everyday Phoning Facility Waddle On Party Forest.png|Forest Waddle On Party Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Waddle On Party Iceberg.png|Iceberg Waddle On Party Iceberg tipped.png|Iceberg, when tipped Waddle On Party Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Waddle On Party Plaza.png|Plaza Waddle On Party Plaza 2.png|Plaza (final week) Waddle On Party Ski Village.png|Ski Village Waddle On Party Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Waddle On Party Snow Forts 2.png|Snow Forts (final week) Waddle On Party Town.png|Town Waddle On Party Town 2.png|Town (final week) Emoticons Waddle On Party Waving emoticon.gif|Waving emoticon Waddle On Party Thought emoticon.gif|Thought emoticon Waddle On Party Iceberg emoticon.png|Iceberg emoticon Other Waddle On Party Iceberg tipped plaque.png|The plaque on the Iceberg that was visible while the berg was tipped over SWF Names in other languages See also *List of Parties and Events in 2017 References Category:2017 Category:Parties of 2017 Category:Waddle On Party